Hypoglossal nerve stimulation has been proposed for the treatment of obstructive sleep apnea. An example of an implantable hypoglossal nerve stimulation system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,809,442 to Bolea et al. Published data suggest that response to hypoglossal nerve stimulation varies across subjects. Before undergoing a surgical procedure to implant a hypoglossal nerve stimulation system, it would be desirable to understand the likelihood of therapeutic success, and make clinical judgments accordingly.